


A Life Beyond This One

by Claire



Category: Dangermouse
Genre: M/M, Wank!fic with a mouse and a hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's not like that, not for you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Beyond This One

You shouldn't be doing this, lying here thinking about him as your hand steals down your body. He's your friend, your confidante; he's the one you turn to when the night is darkest and sleep eludes you both. And he's many things to you but lover has never been one of them.

You sometimes think about what it would be like if life were different. If you were just two friends out for a drink or a meal, or if you were just two strangers who saw each other across a room and started talking. But life's not like that, not for you.

You've dealt with so much (threats against Queen and country from both inside and out), seen so much (friends dying, burning out - people only leave this job one way) and never once has he baulked. He knows the dangers of what you do, him more than most you think, but it doesn't stop him from standing by your side.

You wonder what he'd say if he knew your thoughts. What he'd say if he knew that every time he looks at you, eyes shining, that all you're thinking is how you want to throw him to the ground and mess up the perfect suit he's wearing, making him rumpled, shirt askew and showing a flash of what's underneath.

Your hand is moving quickly now, too quickly to stop when the door opens and you're no longer thinking about his eyes but looking into them, wide and full of shock and the lust you hope isn't your imagination.

But it's his voice that undoes you, two words that finish you off as your body jerks, hot fluid shooting over your hand as he speaks.

"Crumbs, Chief!"


End file.
